Teen Idol
by Hopeblossom
Summary: Meiko is infamous at school. She's naughty and rebellious; she appears so sure of herself. The boys wants her, and the girls want to be her. But, underneath all the bravado and mischievousness, who is Meiko? How could someone without a care in the world care so much? And why, with all the underlying sadness, does everybody admire her from afar?
1. Give Up Education, As A Bad Mistake

**Chapter One**

* * *

She was not a girlfriend you brought home to meet your parents. Nor was she the friend you told your folks about, or the type of girl you were supposed to admire or even associate with at school.

But, she was exotic to the kids at school who stressed over their tests. She was dangerous and exciting, like strong alcohol.

She was a teen idol.

Sixteen and beautiful; long legs, short hair. Doleful brown eyes that feigned innocence on a regular basis and a smirk so severe that even grown adults tended to avoid it.

A thrilling mix between gorgeous and dangerous.

* * *

Another boring class. What was she supposed to be learning about? By this point, she had stock answers for everything. If she had history class, she'd glance at the board and look for clues before pulling a year out of the blue. In literature, she made up something dumb about a character or meaning. Maths was easier still; glance at the book next to her and answer with confidence.

'Was the year 1887? No? Oh, how embarrassing, I meant 1894.'

'Personally, Sir, I think the line of the poem is referencing to the author's inner torment. All those blue melancholy colours, Sir, they have to mean something.'

'The answer to question seven…is thirteen point five.'

She wasn't completely lazy. Unmotivated. Had better things to do with her time; parties to go to, people to meet. Rules to disobey and points to make.

"Meiko?"

The said girl turned her head, having been yanked rudely out of her thoughts. "Hm?" There was almost always some sort of arrogance in her voice, but it could hardly be helped.

Miki smiled at her friend shyly. There was an unlikely pair. The teachers were always dumbfounded. "Homework. Teacher wants it…You can copy mine, you know! Offer's always there."

The red haired girl continued to smile at her friend, despite the fact that Meiko looked unimpressed. Meiko hated homework more than anything. What a stupid, childish sounding word. What a stupid thing to give out. What was the point? What was the point in any of it at all? She had better things to waste her life with.

Totally uncool.

"You know I haven't done or copied your homework for at least a year and a half."

Miki's smile faltered. The teacher lingered behind Meiko's chair with a stubborn scowl.

"I have noticed," he scolded. "So I'll just have to keep you after class to tell you how idiotic it is to keep this act up."

"I'm a good actress," Meiko replied, smiling up at the man. "I could keep this up for the longest time."

When the teacher wandered away, all the other pieces of homework collected, Miki smiled uneasily at her friend. Best friend. Childhood friend.

People always seemed shocked when they learnt that Miki was friends with the infamous Meiko Sakine. They were exact opposites. Even their taste is music was massively different: Miki liked sweet and sugary bubblegum pop whereas Meiko wanted strong, powerful guitars and melancholy lyrics.

Miki wanted her teachers to favour her and like her. Meiko wanted to teach them all a lesson or two herself, prove a point that she had yet to find.

Miki wanted a sweet boyfriend who told her he loved her and lent her his jumper. Meiko despised the very thought.

The one thing they perhaps did have in common, was the painful need to be loved. However, it was also this fact that made them very different.

Miki was a chaser, whereas Meiko was indifferent. You could love her if you liked, but it didn't mean she'd recognise it.

However, they liked each other. They were close. Perhaps they didn't understand each other all the time, but it was close enough for them.

'Poor Meiko,' Miki thought. 'She just goes about things the wrong way.'

* * *

Tick, tick, tick.

Come on, you bastard.

"So, class, I'll have the homework marked by next Wednesday, alright? In the meantime you can revise in your study booklets, pages thirty two to thirty four. Revise hard because…-"

Tick, tick, tick.

Ten seconds.

Come on, come on!

Meiko did not pretend to be a patient person. Especially not when it came to waiting for classes to end. She wanted to leave and she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Come one.

"So the test is now next Friday."

Suddenly, brilliantly, the bell rang. All at once, the students were scraping their chairs back, opening the door and filling the corridors.

Perhaps Meiko could sneak away, if she was quick enough. She stood up and tried to merge in with the stampede of her peers.

"Meiko? I remember asking you to stay behind for a word, no?"

The girl turned begrudgingly. "No?"

"Very funny." The teacher, Mr Honne, stood up and eyed his disobedient pupil. He had to admit, he didn't dislike Meiko. She had good aspects to her for a teenager, and Mr Honne could hardly claim to being an angel back in the day either.

However, at the end of the day, she was unstructured, and didn't complete any of the work he set.

"So. Why no homework? And do you want to do up your top button while you're here?"

Meiko nearly cringed, reluctantly doing up the top button of her uniform shirt. She could sense it already: he was not going to shout at her. He was going to try and be understanding.

That was the worst.

"I didn't have time to do the homework," she muttered, tousling her hair with one hand before meeting the teacher's eyes. "I already knew how to do it. I didn't need any practice."

How arrogant of her.

Mr Honne's eyes washed over her. She didn't look guilty. She looked bored. "And what of your other classes?" he questioned. "Do you hand in the work for your other teachers?"

"No."

"But you know how to do everything."

"My C grade average has yet to be challenged."

The teacher didn't allow himself to smile. Just as he was about to make more of a cutting remark, there was a polite knock on the door. He glanced over, and saw Meiko smiling at him mischievously, as if she knew that his would-have-been rant had been cut off.

"Come in," Honne sighed wearily.

The door edged open shyly, and through it came Luka Megurine, another girl in Meiko's year group. They only knew each other through rumour and gossip, but could easily recognise each other.

Simply put, Luka was a very attractive young woman. She and Meiko were around the same height, both of them being decently tall. Defined features and vivid eyes. An aurora of elegance and mystery. Meiko recognised the other girl's beauty, and, who could blame her?

Meiko liked girls, and she liked to admire them, even if it was for mainly superficial reasons.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir," Luka began. She was confident enough, hardly interested in Meiko at all. "I just had that work to hand in."

A small smirk appeared on the teacher's face. "See, Meiko. This is what good students do. They hand in work and respect their teachers."

Meiko held back a disrespectful and possible detention worthy remark. Mr Honne seemed pleased. That smirk of triumph was still painted on his face, and Meiko decided to let him have it, this time.

"I'm giving you another sheet," the teacher continued. "I want it in on Wednesday, and that's final."

"Sir yes sir," Meiko chimed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you Luka. Meiko, you are excused."

And finally, she was free. The brunette slung her bag over her shoulder, striding to the door and opening it. She was polite enough to also hold it open for Luka whilst she walked through.

The pair began to walk in the same direction, although, Meiko was hurrying ahead. She didn't look rushed, but she looked quick. It was one thing admiring a girl, but right now all she needed was a smoke. Not some sappy conversation with a slightly preppy, although very gorgeous, girl.

Of course, Luka had heard all about Meiko Sakine. The gaggle of girls she was friends with adored retelling stories of what she's done with who and where. They all ridiculed her.

But Luka? She couldn't help but find it…interesting. She was no goody two shoes, but she wasn't rebelling, either. She happily stood at the middle of the spectrum, popular enough to be admired, and smart enough not to get herself into too much trouble. She kept her parents happy and her desires to herself.

And this interest, wondering what it would be like to be on the other side, to be Meiko, is what lead her to ask the question.

"Are you…Are you going to the party this Friday?" Her words were cool. Casual sounding.

Meiko turned, smiling, but also looking surprised. "And why would you want to know?"

"I was just wondering," Luka muttered, feeling stupid for having asked the question. "There's no need to be arrogant about it."

There was a small pause.

No point offending a pretty face, right?

"I'm going. Of course I'm going." Meiko looked at Luka curiously. "Now, seriously. Why are you so interested?"

"I'm going too."

"Oh yeah? First timer?"

"Don't be stupid."

Another mischievous and teasing grin found it's way on Meiko's face. "Party regular?"

"I've been to enough," Luka retorted haughtily. "I guess I'll see you there, unless you're too busy doing maths homework."

The pink haired girl gave Meiko her own little smirk as she walked past her, before swaggering down the corridor and disappearing down the stairs.

Meiko had to pause for a second. So. She'd see Luka at the party?

And for some reason, she was interested in her, hm?

However, the brunette was only left with her thought for a second, as soon enough, Miki jogged up the stairs and met Meiko in the corridor.

"Thought I'd find you here. Was Mr Honne tough on you? I hope not. I mean, you can just do the homework some other time, right?"

Meiko disregarded her comments. "Are you going to that party on Friday?"

"Huh?" Miki's eyes widened, but then she had to pause, and think. "I wasn't planning to…But, maybe?"

Sometimes Miki avoided parties simply to avoid seeing Meiko drunk.

The brunette started to head down the corridor. "Yeah. I'm going."

* * *

**AN: **Please read and review. I'm very interested in feedback and thoughts.


	2. Unruly Girls, They Must Be Taken In Hand

**Chapter Two**

* * *

On Friday morning, Miki was nearly tearful. The previous evening, Meiko had persuaded her into going to the party. It was an excuse to dress up! It'd be so much fun! She promised she wouldn't drink much and they'd dance all night and laugh at the boys who tried to impress them.

However, Miki was no Meiko. Of course she'd already done something really stupid. She was going to look like such a looser!

"What's wrong with you?" Meiko questioned as they slowly began to walk to their first class.

Miki looked to the floor guiltily. She didn't want Meiko to think she wasn't cool enough for this party. "Oh, Meiko, you're going to think of me as such an idiot!"

"What've you done then?"

"Well, you remember last night, yeah?" Miki's confession suddenly began to scramble out of her mouth. "And you called me and said that I should definitely come to the party? And how last weekend we bought that bottle of fake tan as a joke?"

There was a small pause. Meiko was trying to hide a growing smile. "I remember."

"I thought I'd try and tan my legs seeing as there's the party tonight…and my legs look so awful! Meiko, don't laugh at me!"

It couldn't be helped. Meiko's smile had broken through, and she was trying very hard not to laugh, biting her lip. She looked away for a second to regain herself, and then turned back to Miki.

"I didn't notice. Just wear some tights."

"Nobody wears tights to parties."

"Stop!"

Miki stopped abruptly, glancing at Meiko. "Hm?"

The brunette was crouching on the floor in front of Miki. She pulled at Miki's tights, looked at her legs and then stop up elegantly. "They don't look so bad. Not orange or anything."

"Easy for you to say," Miki sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going."

"Hey! Come on! Don't leave me all alone at a party-"

"Yeah right, Meiko, as if none of the boys or anybody would talk to you!"

Before the brunette could reply, a group of boys called out to her. Something vulgar, probably.

Meiko looked amused, but ignored the boys anyway. "No fair. I'm still up for no drinking and dancing if you are." She paused, thinking of a way to convince Miki. "And anyway, you'd still look great even if your legs were bright purple with green polka dots. Nobody will dare say anything if you're with me, either."

The cherry haired girl paused a moment. "Fine." She smiled cheerfully. She liked it when Meiko was like this. It made her nostalgic. Suddenly, however, Miki realised they were supposed to be in lessons. "We're really late for our lessons."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. See you around later, okay? I'll meet you after class."

A small, anxious knot formed in Miki's stomach. "You're not coming to class?"

"No thanks."

Miki paused. "Well…suit yourself then." She still wasn't used to Meiko skipping class like that. She wasn't used to a lot of the things Meiko did. "But don't smoke. You smoke way too much."

Another amused smile. Almost a sneer. "Whatever."

* * *

Meiko didn't take the advice. She never did. First of all, she went to the bike sheds; whipped out a smoke and enjoyed the relief it gave her.

Boy, she was looking forward to later. There hadn't been a good party for a while now, which was a shame seeing as she enjoyed them so much. She was also looking forward to seeing Miki at a party, seeing as she didn't usually go to them.

Spoilsport.

After a few puffs of smoke, Meiko put out her cigarette. Getting caught with a fag was always pretty irritating, so she liked to smoke them quick. She liked to get it out of her system, enjoy the calm, and then stamp the used cigarette underfoot.

It wasn't that she minded being yelled and ranted at, but she hated the way it put a downer on her smoking. Smoking was pleasant for her; her peers and teachers were stupid if they thought she gave a damn about the consequences. Live hard, live fast, be young. That was her plan.

Once she'd finished round the bike sheds, she began to wander the corridors. Most of the teachers were, of course, teaching, meaning Meiko only had to avoid the ones who went on patrol.

And even if she did happen to meet a teacher, she had a great range of excuses.

'Sorry Miss. I was feeling sick, so my teacher sent me to get some water, or go see the nurse.'

'Sorry Sir. I just had to go and get some textbooks. I promise I'll be quick!'

'Sorry Miss. Just nipping to the toilet.'

It was far too easy, most days. There was no thrill anymore in being caught red handed.

She'd just have to be naughtier next time.

"What're you doing out in the corridors?"

Meiko's head turned slowly. She had been examining a poster. Which teacher was it today?

Oh, okay. Not a teacher. Good.

"Luka, Luka, Luka. What have I told you about skipping class?" Her voice had a teasing quality, and her smile matched. "And, will you please pull down that skirt while you're here? Anybody would assume you were a common whore."

Surprisingly, Luka smiled. She then pulled her skirt a little higher: her one and only act of defiance. "I'm not skipping class, actually. My teacher needed the textbooks, from that cupboard." She pointed her finger at the door next to Meiko.

The brunette moved leant on the wall, watching Luka as she opened the cupboard and began to pile thick textbooks in her arms. "Who's your teacher?"

"Mr Hiyama."

Meiko scoffed. "What a cock."

"He's not so bad," Luka said, using her foot to close to the cupboard door. She paused for a moment. "What does this party consist of, anyway? Is it just the usual drinking, or is it all out?"

"I don't know. But if you're looking for a joint or someone to sleep with, I'm sure you'll be in luck," Meiko replied, with an absent minded shrug.

Luka nodded, looking amused. "Alright, although, drugs aren't my thing. I just wondered." She then smiled at Meiko. "And I suppose you're right. Mr Hiyama is kind of a cock."

It interested Meiko that only the drugs didn't interest Luka. It was a well known fact that around three or so weeks ago, Luka had split off from her insanely popular athlete boyfriend. "Hey, Luka. You a virgin?"

The question didn't seem to phase Luka. She continued to shift the weight of the textbooks in her arms. "Sure. If my friends thought I wasn't, they'd crucify me."

"You imply that you're not," Meiko grinned, raising an eyebrow.

The comment was once again met with vagueness. "Like I said. If you want me to be a virgin, I'll be a goddamn virgin. " Luka gave Meiko a look. "It doesn't really matter anyway. You just have to tell the right people the right things."

Of course, Luka was right. Like her friends said: she usually was.

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of first lessons, Meiko was already outside Miki's classroom. Her friend appeared anxious when she came out, looking at Meiko with a peculiar expression.

"Won't your teacher for the next lesson know that you bunked?" Miki asked, as the pair began to walk down the crowded corridor together. "And seriously, you stink of smoke."

Ah. So Miki was irritated that she'd smoked.

"She knows I skip first period on Fridays. It's okay - she agrees that physics is a waste of space class anyway."

Miki rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." She paused a second, watching some younger kids run past them frantically. "You said you'd quit for me." Her voice was quiet, but there was also an accusing stab to it.

"You were probably moaning at me if I said that," Meiko replied breezily.

"It was six months ago. We were both sat on the park swings. You were wearing your favourite jeans and that new top you liked that said, 'I hate you' on it. You'd bought it the week before. You were smoking and I was watching and it was, I don't know, nine o' clock? And you started saying-"

Meiko groaned in frustration. "Will you just shut up? I'll quit when I get round to it." She gave Miki a belligerent glare. "Who are you, anyway? My mother?"

"Sorry for caring about you," Miki muttered, once again looking away to watch the other kids walk to their own lessons.

For God's sake, why didn't Meiko care about her education, or her health?

"It's only half a pack a day, or something," Meiko sighed. "That's not so bad. And it's not like I'm the only one who does it. C'mon, just chill out, Miki."

Miki didn't reply. Instead she thought about the younger kids, who she'd seen running to class.

Had her and Meiko ever been like that? So eager to be good?

Everything got so screwed up when you got older. Everybody around them was so screwed up and Miki despised it. Everybody had some sort of problem; some sort of huge, deep, hidden flaw.

Or they were openly flawed, like Meiko. Aiming to be awful, all day, every day.

Miki still had no idea why Meiko acted so….

Selfishly? Recklessly? Moronically?

"Miki, come on, get that look off your face. It's only a pack a day, and it doesn't harm you in any way." Meiko was irritated with her friend. So what if she liked a good smoke now and again? Like she said, it was no concern of Miki's.

Idiot.

"Okay, okay," Miki agreed, turning to face her friend again. "I won't mention it again." She then smiled, but it was an anxious expression; tight lips and sad eyes. "But, you promise you're not drinking at the party?"

Damn.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't drink at the party. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I don't believe you."

"No. This time I promise. For you."

Miki was surprised. "For me?"

"For you."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to my four very kind reviewers. Hope you guys like this chapter, and please review.


	3. Feeling Stupid, Feeling Small

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"We need to leave right about now," Miki reminded, watching Meiko apply make-up in the mirror. They were currently at Miki's place, getting ready for the party.

Meiko glanced at her friend momentarily, before continuing to brush her eyelashes with mascara. "Have you never heard of being fashionably late? That fake tan has come off pretty well considering, by the way."

"Thanks. I was freaking out for a while." Miki glanced down at her legs one last time, but was decently pleased with herself. She was wearing particularly dressy silver shorts, with a baggy band top. She didn't feel anything special compared to Meiko, or the other girls who would be attending the party, but she let herself be pleased.

Tonight was going to be good. Miki refused to let it turn sour.

Meiko was wearing a short black dress. She wore heels, but only little ones, seeing as she quite tall to start with. "We look fit," Meiko grinned, winking at Miki flirtatiously and performing a little shimmy.

The comment made the other girl laugh. "Come on. My mum's giving us a lift there."

When the two girls went downstairs, Meiko's dress had been pulled down a little and Miki's mother was smiling at them both.

"Oh, don't you both look wonderful-"

"Mum, stop."

"Miki, don't be such a killjoy! I haven't seen Meiko in a while - how're you doing?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Mum, please, you're being embarrassing!"

The three of them piled into the car, and the conversation followed in a similar fashion. Meiko was always amused by Miki's mother, and how much she made Miki cringe and squirm.

"And will boys be there?"

"Unless they've introduced gender segregation again, I think it's quite likely," Meiko replied, smiling calmly at Miki as the car parked a long a road.

Miki's mother laughed. She liked Meiko. That girl was a sweet kid. "Is this okay?"

"Here's fine," Miki insisted, hastily bounding out of the car. Meiko followed, waving goodbye to Miki's mother, and then the pair began to walk to the house party.

"Is there anybody I actually talk to who's going?" Miki asked curiously. Meiko talked to lots of different people, whereas Miki mainly stuck to Meiko, and a few others girls in her classes.

The brunette paused. "I think some of those dweebs you like are going. Urgh, Len? Is that his name? And…Iroha?"

"Hey! They aren't 'dweebs'," Miki replied, slightly offended. "I do have friends outside of you."

"As do I. You should talk to Yuuma and Neru. They're cool."

Miki looked sceptical. "Yeah, yeah, your smoker friends. So 'hardcore'."

Before Meiko could reply, they noticed some another group of people heading their way. Three boys: Kaito, Gakupo and Yuuma.

"Hey, Yuuma, you faggot!" Meiko cried, grinning at her friend and heading over confidently. "I'm sure you're looking forward to a wild night, huh?"

Aside from Meiko and Yuuma, everybody else looked a little surprised.

However, Yuuma was also grinning, striding away from the other two boys and meeting Meiko. "You bet it, you fat slag." He rummaged in his bag, pulling out a bottle of vodka and shaking it. "This is gonna be a really radical night. You won't know what's hit you tomorrow."

Miki watched as Meiko and Yuuma walked away together confidentially. She glanced around, nervous, but then noticed that the two boys Yuuma had been walking with were now coming towards her.

Kaito Shion: popular athlete in school. Dated Luka Megurine for around a year, but she broke it off with him a few weeks ago. Apparently liked to eat a lot of junk food, but couldn't because of his sports. Apparently also a total goofball.

Gakupo Kamui: also an athlete, but inclined more towards martial arts. Apparently a womaniser. More serious than his best friend.

That was all Miki knew of them.

"Hey there," Kaito said, standing in front of Miki with Gakupo. "Wanna walk with us to the party?"

Meiko had already ditched her. Perhaps she could meet her inside...? Then again, maybe she'd cramp Meiko's style...

Gakupo smiled at her kindly. "Come on, you look sad when the party hasn't even begun yet."

The two boys stood by her sides, and began to walk with her. Miki wasn't exactly sure whether she liked the situation or not.

These two boys were really not the type of boys she usually talked to. As Meiko had said, her and her friends were kind of classed as losers.

"Thank you," Miki said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Well, you know, it's a party tonight and it'd be a serious shame to have a pretty girl all sad and stuff," Kaito replied casually, as they began to walk up the driveway.

The house was big. Miki hoped it wouldn't get trashed. The host of the party was a girl called Yukari. She was new to the school, but already well known.

Inside the house, things were already well underway. The music was loud, the top forty of the week giving the house a pulse. Some people already seemed drunk, and the house was filled with dancing people, most of them in the living room. The people who weren't dancing chatted in the kitchen or conservatory, or around the sides. Already, there seemed to be a lot of guests.

There was only one rule: nobody was allowed upstairs.

* * *

Meiko and Yuuma were dancing together, laughing. Yuuma had persuaded the girl to drink just one vodka shot.

That'd be it.

"Do you think you'll get with anyone tonight?" Meiko asked, having to talk loudly due to the music.

Yuuma smirked at her in response. "Who knows? If there's a girl who takes my fancy, maybe it'll be her lucky night."

The girl laughed at his answer, but then noticed a group of girls dancing together that caught her interest.

Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid and of course, the lovely Luka Megurine.

"One sec, Yuuma. Go find a girl you like."

Meiko began to nudge her way through the crowd, not bothering to say excuse me or anything of that sort. She didn't care for Luka's friends. Probably never would.

And they didn't care for her, either.

Luka's friends were the types of girls who really cared about their grades. When they kissed someone, it was supposed to mean something. They didn't like people like Meiko, who strived to be difficult and got drunk even when there wasn't a party.

Luka's friends sucked. Far too serious and touchy.

"Yo, Luka," she smiled, watching as Luka's three friends turned and eyed her with disgust. "Seems like you're having a good time."

Luka laughed a little. She was wearing black leggings and a long, short sleeved top. She was wearing heels, but just like Meiko, only little ones, considering her height. Her hair was down and lay on her shoulders comfortably.

Meiko also noticed that Luka had been sipping her way through a drink. Alcoholic, she assumed.

"I said I'd see you here," Luka replied, edging away from her friends a little to talk to Meiko. "Do you like this song? Pretty good."

Miku made a comment to Gumi and Rin. They all began to laugh, eyeing Meiko. They were like vicious little dogs, in Meiko's eyes. All they did was talk shit; then talk more and more and more.

The looks did not get past Meiko. The brunette beckoned for Luka to come closer, and then cupped a hand round her ear. "Your friends….they're bastards," she whispered, smirking.

Luka smiled guiltily, biting her bottom lip. Her friends had been furious with her when she'd broken up with the 'perfect' Kaito, and Luka didn't think she'd been forgiven yet. It was nice to hear someone lash out at her friends, knowing full well that she couldn't. It had in fact been Miku, Rin and Gumi who'd set her up with Kaito in the first place.

"Whatever," Luka finally replied. "Let's dance."

* * *

In the kitchen, Miki stood with Len and Iroha. She felt lucky to have found them.

"Where's Meiko?" Len asked kindly.

"Yeah, where's Meiko?" Iroha echoed. Her tone was more accusing. She didn't like Meiko, and it wasn't a secret. She thought it was about time Miki dumped her, despite the whole 'childhood' friend scenario.

Miki smiled weakly. "I told her she should go dance with Yuuma. You know how they're friends."

"Told her? Sure," Iroha frowned.

In Iroha's opinion, Meiko was a huge idiot who messed Miki around a lot. Meiko never seemed to be around when Miki had a problem, yet Miki still hung round with her as much as she was allowed.

It made Iroha feel ill.

There was a slight feeling of tension, until Len hung his arms around both girls' shoulders. "Hey, come on. Let's go get something to drink and party! We're here to have a good time, remember."

Suddenly, an explosion of laughter resounded in the kitchen. It was nothing special though: a drunk Kaito had stuck two straws up his nose and crossed his eyes after a few drinks. Even Gakupo was laughing at his idiotic behaviour, clapping him.

Boys were so weird.

Iroha gave Miki a look, and they began to smile at each other.

The two girls and Len moved their way into the living room. Len passed out drinks. Miki looked at the liquid dubiously, but began to sip on it.

"Looks like there's some heavy drinking going on," Iroha commented, looking at the other people in the room.

Len nodded, and then spied his sister. "Looks like Rin's still pretty sober though. See her, over there?"

Miki followed his eye line, but another person caught her gaze. Meiko, dancing with Luka. Both of them in the middle of taking back another shot.

Perhaps she was overreacting, but her heart dropped a little.

Nothing had changed.

"I'm going into the garden for a second," Miki said quietly, slipping away.

* * *

"Do you usually drink this much?" Meiko asked curiously, feeling the affects of alcohol beginning to wash over her. Luka's friends seemed to have backed off a little, which made the atmosphere better.

Luka shrugged. "Depends who I'm with, you know." As she replied, she made a discreet nodding gesture towards her friends, making a face that implied she wasn't supposed to drink much when with them. "I'm supposed to be the sensible one."

Meiko grinned back at Luka, looking over at Miku Hatsune and Gumi Megpoid, who both seemed pretty drunk. "Is that so? Some people look like they're having fun."

"I'm having more." The song changed, and Luka's eyes lit up. "This is a….a fucking great song!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the sensible one? That wasn't very sensible language."

"I don't have to be sensible with someone like you. I got that vibe."

Someone like you.

The words made Meiko glow with pride, in a weird, hazy sort of way.

"Luka, never be sensible again. Not with me or anyone." Meiko once again looked over at Luka's friends. It seemed that being the sensible one was now Rin's responsibility. "Fuck that!"

* * *

Outside, Miki felt completely dismayed. She was sitting on a chair on the patio, feeling anxious and tearful. The worst thing was that the only other people outside were smoking.

Another reminder of something Meiko hadn't and wouldn't do for her.

"What's up, Miki?"

The girl turned, but was disappointed to find Iroha.

"Fine."

"You don't look it…"

"Thanks!"

Iroha sighed, sitting down on the chair next to Miki. "There's no point just hanging out with all the smokers. It's a party, you're supposed to be having a good time."

There was a pause as Miki took in a shaky breath. "I hate parties." Her bottom lip trembled threateningly. "Parties are awful. I hate them. You just….you just get drunk and it's not right!"

Surprised by Miki's outburst, Iroha, for once, was wondering what to say. "Well…we don't have to get drunk. I never get drunk at parties."

"Then what's the point in going?" Miki stood up with an awful, sad expression on her face. "I'm leaving. See you later."

Although the girl was well aware that Iroha had nothing to do with her anger or disappointment, she had no qualms about storming off in such a way. She did hate parties. Her sense of disgust was only heightened when as she walked through the kitchen, she saw Gakupo Kamui -so kind and gentlemanly earlier- kissing Miku Hatsune against a wall in a slobbery, drunken way.

She wanted to burst into tears.

As quickly as possible, Miki pushed her way through the crowded living room, seeing Meiko but trying to ignore her. Her and Luka.

Luka had been Miki's physical education partner last year. They'd spoken a little, perhaps, but Miki had always been too intimidated by her to have an actual conversation.

No wonder Meiko had ditched her to hang out with someone like that.

Without really realising, Miki found herself running down the drive way, desperate to get away. She even ran down the street a little, until finally, she felt she was far enough away.

The girl, feeling pathetic, took out her phone and rang her mother.

"Mum? Could you please pick me up now?"

* * *

**AN: **The writing in this chapter is perhaps a little clumsy... Just wondering, do people usually prefer sad endings or happier ones? Please read and review. :)


	4. Pretty Girl, Wreckin' Bar

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It was getting later, but the party continued strongly. The host was slipping around the party, informing everybody that they had to be out by half twelve. Most of the guests took this well, deciding to have a good time while they could.

One rare, totally sober guest however, was not in the party mood. She was furious; bristling like a hissing cat. She was edging her way through groups of people, locking onto her target.

Meiko.

The brunette was talking with Luka, laughing and joking and looking thoroughly pleased with herself. She always did. She was smug and arrogant and lazy, and Iroha never had and never would like her.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Iroha asked politely through gritted teeth, tapping Meiko's shoulder. She could tell that both Meiko and Luka were in a sort of drunk and sober limbo. Perhaps the best word from them was 'tipsy'.

Meiko turned and paused, quite dismayed to see Iroha. Party pooper. One of Miki's dweeb friends. However, she was still confident, knowing that in the social structure she topped Iroha quite well. There were only a few people who she didn't feel superior to.

One of them being Luka.

"Sure. Hit me with your best shot," Meiko replied. The comment brought a smile to Luka's face, which of course was the desired effect.

However, Iroha was nowhere near as amused. When she spoke, her voice was loud and uncontrolled. "Did you know that Miki's left?"

The comment was returned with a dizzy, careless smile and a shrug.

"Well, she has," Iroha snapped. "You were supposed to be with her tonight, but I guess talking to Luka and drinking alcohol was more important. Something is always more important with you; you always have excuses not to be there for Miki, and it makes me absolutely sick. Maybe one day you'll realise how badly you've treated her when finally she gets the guts to tell you her-fucking-self."

The groups of people surrounding Meiko and Iroha were quietened. It was unusual for Iroha to swear, but sometimes it was a good way of emphasising a point, perhaps.

The tension between the two girls was crippling. Meiko's face had sobered quickly, and behind her Luka was looking guilty.

"It's none of your business, you know?. She doesn't like parties. Maybe if she didn't hang out with you and that guy so much then she wouldn't be so uptight. If anything, her deprived social life is stemming from you two," Meiko replied, looking less serious and more entertained. The fact that she hadn't even bothered to remember Len's name added a silent insult. "Perhaps it isn't me she needs to stand up to, Controlling-Iroha."

Before Iroha could cause any damage, Len had darted through the crowds. He took her hand in his, and she turned to look at him, her anger cooling when she saw him. In fact, when she saw his face and the sadness in his eyes, she suddenly felt embarrassed for causing a scene.

"Come on," Len sighed. "Let's not waste our time."

The groups of people separated to let the pair walk past. Whether it was out of respect or tension was unknown.

* * *

Finally, when the sky was black and the host's parents were due home, everybody began to leave the house party. People split into groups as they streamed out of the front door, like packs of wolves dividing their duties.

Meiko and Luka had stuck together for the rest of the evening, and were walking aimlessly. Now that the party was over, Luka finally had chance to check her phone, and cringed when she saw quite a few missed calls and texts from her mother.

"Your mother is still that protective?" Meiko asked, obviously quite amused.

"Yeah, well," Luka replied with a sigh. The smell of alcohol lingered on her breath, but she didn't feel as woozy as before. She wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was actually walking in a straight line, but she guessed it didn't matter too much as long as she didn't fall over.

If there were any passer-by's, it would have been obvious that Luka and Meiko had been drinking. They were walking shakily and slowly. Their words came in waves, understandable but slow and care free sounding. The effects of the alcohol had waned a little, but not fully.

A little way behind Luka and Meiko, Rin was walking with Miku and Gumi. She was uneasy, as they were both quite drunk. They'd really gone overboard.

"Hey, Luka! Luka!"

Luka turned, and Meiko did the same. They spotted Rin walking towards them. Miku and Gumi were like two dead weights that she was dragging along with her arms.

"Luka. Are you coming home with us?" Rin's voice was hinted with desperation. Her eyes were focused on Luka, and her ears blocked out any sort of conversation that went on between Miku and Gumi.

There was a slight pause. "I wouldn't want Meiko to be alone," Luka replied uneasily, glancing at the brunette. "It's late at night."

Seeing Rin's devastation, Luka quickly pulled out her purse, taking out a note. She was not as articulate as usual. "Taxi. Get a taxi."

The act was generous, and very much appreciated. Rin's face lit up, and she immediately began to talk about repaying the money.

Seeing Luka and Rin interact reminded Meiko of Miki, but she quickly shooed away the unpleasant thoughts.

"If your mother's going to be mad, stay at mine," Meiko suggested, watching Rin and her drunk friends walk away to call a taxi. "It's close by, and if anybody threatens us I'll protect you..!"

Luka's lips curled into a smile. "Cool. I'll send a message to my mum."

The pair once again began to walk together. Luka was texting her mother, and Meiko was watching her text. Luka's fingers were clumsy on her phone, tapping wrong letters constantly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" The brunette asked curiously. It took her a moment to remember which way they were supposed to be walking.

Luka looked up from her phone. "Sure. Parties are fun."

The response was not as precise as Meiko would have liked. "Yeah, parties are fun. But you don't usually attend parties with people like me, you know?."

Another amused smile on Luka's face. "And you don't usually spend parties with me." She paused for a moment, tucking her phone into her purse now that the text to her mother had been sent. "I hope your friend's okay."

Meiko rolled her eyes, exhaling through her mouth loudly. "Iroha is over dramatic, and Miki is hypersensitive."

"You really think that about her?" Luka's tone wasn't accusing, but sounded stern to Meiko.

"You didn't argue earlier when I called your friends bastards."

Luka's voice was quieter. "I just thought you and Miki were closer than me and my friends."

Another sigh escaped Meiko's lips, but this time it was more merciful. "There's no use talking about this. Come on, we're nearly at my place. This night is for fun!"

* * *

Meiko's house was average sized. Inside it was cramped and cluttered, but it didn't bother Meiko or her mother.

"Will your parents be in?"

"My dad works abroad. My mother will be around, some place." Meiko's words were ominous; there was an obvious message that Meiko's mother was not the favourite member of the family.

Meiko led Luka upstairs to her bedroom, pointing out the bathroom along the way. Their feet were loud on the stairs. Meiko's room was not what Luka expected.

The walls were a pale pink colour. There was a book case that contained only DVDs, with a CD player on top. A pile of clothes lay dejectedly on the floor. The bed was a double, and also had clothes piled on top of it.

Meiko wandered across the room, turning on some music. She took the clothes off her bed and dumped them on top of the pile on the floor before deftly kicking the pile away.

"You like, like, rock music?" Luka asked, smiling.

The brunette made a rock 'n' roll sign with her fingers, approaching Luka. "Sure. It's good to rock out."

Luka chuckled, bending over and taking off her shoes. Meiko steadied her, holding her waist so she didn't fall over.

Now bare footed, Luka felt much better. As Meiko sat down on her bed and took off her shoes, the pink haired girl began to dance.

Most of her dancing was just pulling faces and making arm movements. Sometimes she'd roll her head and smile to herself. The music didn't matter, but the feeling that came with it did.

"Atta girl," Meiko grinned, standing up and beginning to dance with her. She did some old school moves; peace signs across her eyes and some twists.

"No fair," Luka replied, swaying. "You're a better dancer than I am."

This wasn't necessarily true. They both looked awful.

Meiko laughed, taking Luka's hands and dancing with her. "If we dance together, it'll even out right? Like, my dancing energy will go into you, and your dancing energy will go into me."

"You sound like my physics teacher. Energy, energy, energy…"

"Your physics teacher wouldn't be as cool as me."

Luka hung her arms around Meiko's neck, and they swayed together lazily. "Nah. You can be the coolest girl in the world."

Again, that happy, hazy feeling. It blossomed, spreading throughout Meiko's body.

The brunette's fingers touched Luka's waist, curling around her body. "I am the coolest girl in the world," she said softly. "You can be my vice president."

Luka nodded. Her fingers moved briefly against Meiko's neck. "I heard you're not a straight girl." It was an oddly timed comment, but they were both in odd, tipsy moods.

"You heard right. I'm not."

"That's cool."

They continued to sway against each other, their eyes meeting for a few seconds at a time before being distracted.

Meiko leant forward, clumsily pressing her lips against Luka's. It was alcohol induced, but suited the moment. Since they'd been dancing, everything had felt slow and steady and good.

* * *

**AN: **Please read and review or I'll never improve. uwu


	5. You Know The Change Will Do You Good

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Hazy, reluctant vision. This wasn't her room, but she was alone.

The pink haired girl glanced around, sitting up in the bed and looking down at the clothes she'd slept in. Also not hers, but better than being naked.

It took her thirty seconds or so, but finally, Luka began to piece small parts of information together. She'd been to that party last night, hung out with Meiko, something about Rin…

Ah. So this was Meiko's room. What a relief.

But where is Meiko?

And what is the time?

And do my parents know that I'm here? Am I in trouble?

The girl sighed, pulling the covers away from her. She didn't like sleeping on other people's beds. Already, it struck her as odd. Meiko, the infamous Meiko, was already giving her a place to stay when she got drunk.

Her other friends wouldn't. Perhaps not out of reluctance, or stinginess.

Their parents. Adults were the problem.

* * *

"Why do you suddenly care whether I was drunk or not? You weren't even in last night when I came back," Meiko snapped, angrily scraping a knife across a piece of toast, buttering one side.

Her mother sat at the kitchen table, stirring but not drinking some tea. A thin, stringy looking woman. Last night's make up remained on her face in dark, black-blue circles. Not old, but weary looking, despite her quite careless seeming lifestyle.

"And you're only here because your father won't have you."

"You say that like he's keen to have you back."

A common vein of conversation. Overused, but coming alive whenever the mother and daughter came to talk to one another.

The sad truth of the matter was that Meiko did not like her mother. In return, her mother did not care for her, either. They simple co-existed, although Meiko claimed that she was going to put a stop to that as soon as possible.

"At least he loved me."

Meiko didn't miss a beat. "God, you're a bitch."

And with that charming remark, she was striding out of the room. She didn't care for an argument that morning. It would be useless, and embarrassing if Luka heard.

The story of Meiko's life wasn't particularly note worthy, in her opinion. The young girl often thought about that after a row, whether she'd been arguing with her mother, or a teacher, or somebody at school.

Her mother had been young, and supposedly pretty. Meiko hated to admit it, but they were somewhat similar looking. But when she pictured her mother in her head, when she thought of this story, they looked nothing a like.

Because Meiko would never be her mother.

Anyhow. Her mother had been young, and supposedly pretty. Her father had been slightly older, but still not old enough to be classed as responsible. They'd met somehow, in some place, and formed some sort of relationship.

Meiko had decided that her father did not love her mother. She was the certain of the fact, despite having no memory of meeting him.

Anyway. After having met, and formed some sort of relationship, Meiko's mother had ended up pregnant.

Apparently, Meiko's father had been enthusiastic about the idea for a little while. Great.

This soon changed. He was soon out of the picture; avoiding, running, moving away. For some reason, Meiko had no idea why, her mother had decided to keep her. She'd decided to keep his baby, perhaps just to complain bitterly about it to her daughter in later years.

Despite having told Luka earlier that her father worked abroad, Meiko had no idea. He could be doing anything. All that remained of him was one faded and wrinkled picture, that at one point her mother had threatened to throw away, yelling, "Why does it mean anything to you anyway?".

He had sticky up dark hair. A sort of sloppy grin; a reckless looking one. A small blemish on his chin. One of his eyes was squinted in the photograph, due to the sun. The only thing Meiko disliked about the picture was the fact he was wearing a school uniform.

* * *

When Meiko arrived back in her room, she eyed Luka. It seemed that the other girl had gotten dressed while she was away, looking slightly peculiar in her clothing from last night.

"Toast?" The brunette offered, holding out her piece of bitten toast to the other.

Luka shook her head politely. Her head hurt, and she supposed she ought to eat something, but she could do that when she got home. She'd just tell her parents that she was doing revision or something. They wouldn't bother her then.

Because that's what they wanted. A good girl who got good grades.

"I'll see you at school, I guess," Luka replied lamely, quite miserable about the prospect of school. "If you plan on turning up, that is."

The comment made Meiko smirk. "If I find the time, perhaps I'll kill some time there. But don't expect me to come chat with you if dumb, dumber and dumbest are there. They really cramp your style."

Luka smiled, but it was the same guilty smile she'd had last night when Meiko had passed judgement on her friends. Miki leaving the party lingered in her mind. "I don't have much style anyway. They're not so bad, you know. Just…sheep like."

"Conformist preps was the phrase you were looking for."

"Just because Yuuma does weed, it doesn't mean he actually thinks deeply," Luka reminded, feeling sore about not sticking up for her so called friends a little more. "Being a little different doesn't necessarily make you better."

"No," Meiko agreed, looking a little impressed. "But it does make you more interesting."

* * *

On the walk home, after checking her phone, Luka was relieved to find that she had in fact let her parents know about her alternate sleeping arrangements. There was a flood of relief.

It was something she tried not to think about often, but Luka knew that she was quite the straight laced, law abiding citizen. It wasn't her semi-strict upbringing either; it was just her.

She was dull. She knew she was dull and the only thing that made up for it was the fact that people found her attractive.

This was not something she had ever said out loud, but it haunted her. Sometimes she liked to fool herself and pretend that boys talked to her because she was interesting.

Meiko was what she was not. Not only was she attractive, but she was mature, sexual, enticing and dangerous.

That sense of wrong doing and danger had fascinated Luka for a long time.

This was another thing she did not admit aloud.

A few years ago, perhaps when she was fifteen and becoming aware of herself, she'd witnessed a teenager a few years older than her arguing with a police man. She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away; she'd been sent to the supermarket but hung around outside, watching the debacle.

The youth was yelling at the police man, pushing his face towards him, begging him to hit him. Daring him to lash out and be trapped.

There had been lots of swearing. Finally, the youth shoved the police man and was handcuffed.

The teenager, so furious, had spit in the man's face.

It was the most dramatic thing Luka had ever seen in real life.

On the way home from her shopping, Luka thought about what it would have been like to be that teenager, arguing with that police officer.

Once home, she gave her mother the items she'd been asked to pick up, and mentioned nothing of the scene. She had dashed up to her bedroom and written all those perverse, bad thoughts in her diary.

And that day, Luka thought, summed up her nature quite well. She was always observing the dangerous, but never daring enough to try it.

And that was why she was dull, Luka decided. That was why she was so desperate to prove that she wasn't completely obedient. That was the reason why sometimes she was ever so slightly impertinent towards a teacher, or why sometimes she deliberately left her homework too late to finish.

She was pathetic, and hearing Meiko's comment about being conformist had made up her mind. She was going to do something, and it was going to be dangerous and it was going to be stupid and it was going to be exciting.

Consequences didn't matter. She could happily throw herself away, as long as she knew that she'd broken the trend. As long as she knew that she didn't always have to be the dull, mature, sensible friend.

The boring friend.

When she got home, her father smiled at her softly.

"Did you have a nice time, Luka?"

"Yes thank you."

"And you stayed at Miku's?"

"Yes, Dad."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

* * *

**AN: **Well, it seems like I'm back. Out of interest, did anybody notice that all the chapter titles have been song lyrics?


	6. What's My Name?

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Again, they met at the bike sheds. Luka didn't class it as skipping class. The teacher thought she had gone to the toilet, and what really was the difference? She would miss the same amount of time. Just be in a different place, to talk to Meiko without the hassle of their peers.

Meiko had warned her she wouldn't approach if Miku, Rin and Gumi were with her. And therefore, Luka had to approach her.

She had even begun to talk to Yuuma. He was a nice guy, actually. So were his friends.

It had been a few weeks since that party, and talking to Meiko had become a regular, hidden thing. Not that Luka was embarrassed, but she was reluctant to face the choice of Meiko or her usual friends. The friends she was supposed to fit in with. Who she used to fit in with, actually.

"Did you make it up with Miki?"

"Huh?" Meiko took another drag of her cigarette. Still hadn't gotten round to quitting. Nor had she gotten round to apologising to Miki, for whatever she had done, as she told Luka. "No. We haven't spoken." Her upper lip curled slightly, although she looked quite humourless. "You should see the looks I'm getting off Iroha."

Luka sighed, and then checked her watch. She had been out of class for three minutes. It'd take her one minute to get back to the room she was in.

So…Maybe she could just stay for another two minutes. That wouldn't be too bad.

She opened her mouth to say something about Miki, she still felt guilty about it all, but Meiko's look cut her off.

"What?" asked Luka suspiciously.

Meiko snorted, shaking her head and ditching her cigarette earlier than planned. They all tasted bad anyway. "Nothing. I was just thinking how funny it was that you're counting the minutes you stay out of your class. You do it every time."

They had not discussed the kiss. Luka didn't remember it, Meiko thought, and she wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

She was fairly certain that Luka was a heterosexual anyway. Typical.

"I'll escort you back," Meiko suggested. And then she would turn up at her own class, get yelled at, get threatened with suspension and then continue to get Cs. Passes. Good passes, too.

Cs were get out jail free cards.

As Luka and Meiko walked through the corridors, they were stopped by a teacher. If Meiko had been alone, she would've gotten away with it, but Luka's face showed all her latent guilt.

She was still such a goody-two shoes.

Meiko was not the only one to escort Luka back to her classroom. The teacher came with them.

* * *

Once Luka was back in her class, the teacher she had been sent with also entered. A quick, hushed conversation followed.

Meiko was peeking through the door, waving at Luka cheerfully. Things like this didn't matter to her anymore; she was notorious for this behaviour.

Most of the class looked at Meiko. Miku, Gumi and Rin stared at Luka, questions in their eyes.

They thought the party had been a one time thing. They had just thought that Luka had made a stupid decision to hang around with some grotty loser. One time, they had thought.

When the teacher left, the class listened as she scolded Meiko. They laughed quietly, and then it was their turn to be scolded.

Luka could sense they were laughing at her too. Her reputation was shifting.

Then again. Being laughed at was better than being nothing, she thought. Better than being a perfect report card, so dull with enthusiasm and flawlessness; better than being known for her marks and her looks rather than her personality and actions.

She was at the edge of a chasm. Did she care what others thought, or did she not?

Meiko told her that she did. She said that if she didn't care, then she would have ditched her pet conformists by now.

When she had said that, Luka had said that not caring what others thought didn't mean ditching her friends.

However, she could now feel their judgement, and she knew that she cared. There were days when she thought that she didn't even like those fuckers, but God, when they looked at her with that questioning coldness she felt it very deeply.

Sort of made her want a cigarette, or a drink, or a book or some music. Anything that disengaged her from the classroom.

For the first time ever, Luka was yelled at by a teacher. Her teacher had asked her to stay behind after class, and then it had begun.

How dare she lie? How dare she pull such a trick? How dare she disobey the rules of the school?

When she left the room, Luka was pale in the face. She became even paler when she saw that Gumi, Miku and Rin were waiting for her outside the class, and had presumably heard everything.

"I've never heard him that angry before, you know," Gumi murmured as they began to walk together. Luka had ended up squished between the trio. No room for escape.

Miku nodded her agreement. "You're not surprised, are you? Luka, what were you doing? With her, of all people."

Luka paused. It was hard to think of a plausible excuse, because there wasn't one that would be accepted. "I don't know. Class was stressing me out and-"

"Class was stressing you out? So you bunked off with Meiko? You didn't smoke, did you?"

"No, I didn't smoke. You know I don't smoke."

The next comment was quieter. "How would I know? You've seriously changed."

There was a shy mumble of agreement, and then silence.

Luka almost smiled. "You think I've changed because of one party with Meiko?"

"Sort of," Rin replied reluctantly, still quite happy to call Luka her friend at all. "But you can be whoever you want to be, I don't care at all."

The blonde haired girl received a pointed look off both Gumi and Miku. Their opinions were a little stronger on this matter.

"You're heading on the wrong track, that's all," Gumi chided. "Nothing that can't be sorted."

Since when had Gumi become forty years old?

"You were both drunk at that party," Luka pointed out calmly. Drunker than her, probably. As long as nobody threw up you were allowed to be as drunk as you liked, but that wasn't the point.

Miku rolled her eyes. "But we were with the right kinds of people."

"You were with Gakupo against the wall!"

"Yeah. As long as it was Gakupo and not someone like Yuuma, why should I care?"

* * *

After school that day, Luka waited around for Meiko. Since the party, they had made a habit of hanging around with each other after school. Just hanging around town.

Elderly people looked at them strangely. Children smiled at them. Parents frowned at them.

"Thanks for waiting," Meiko smiled, as they walked away from their prison. "I heard you got yelled at."

This time, Luka managed to laugh. Getting yelled at didn't feel as bad when Meiko was with her, because she knew that Meiko took it in her stride.

Who cared? Fuck the teachers! School is centred around obedience, Luka, fuck the system!

"Yeah. You did too, didn't you?"

"That's right. But, come on. You only missed five minutes. Doesn't matter."

And why should it matter? The sun was shining and the weather was good. Two friends, enjoying the weather. Teacher back at school, miserable in their classrooms, marking paper after paper of the same repetitive answers.

Yeah. Didn't matter. Never had done.

They ended up in the local park. They were far too old to be there, but it didn't particularly matter if they just sat on the grass.

Meiko claimed she was sunbathing, despite her heavy school uniform.

"You know, Meiko, my friends are pretty annoyed with me right now. For being with you," Luka said as she sat beside the brunette.

The way she phrased it made Meiko cringe. 'For being with you,' as if they happened to be in a relationship, and as if Luka wasn't straight and as if Meiko had someone who fancied her for something that didn't involve her legs or her boobs or her general appearance.

"Good," Meiko chuckled. "I'll annoy them in any way I can."

Luka rolled her eyes, but she was restraining a smile. She liked her friends but she liked Meiko more, and she liked that Meiko's interesting aspects sort of rubbed off on her. "That's cruel."

Meiko shrugged. "So what? Life's unfair, everybody sucks, blah blah blah. Want a smoke?"

The slightest hesitation, and then a confirmation.

"Yes. Please."

* * *

**AN: **Well, it looks like I updated. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
